


My Religion Is You

by teamaequitas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bae x Hook, Hook x Bae, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamaequitas/pseuds/teamaequitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a prompt by the ever-lovely Lahela. "Hook worships Bae's body. Just really entranced by his beauty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Religion Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/gifts).



> For my beautiful Lahela whom I truly love. Hope this helps cheer you up a little, dearest! <3

 

_“Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul…”  
_ ~ Vladamir Nabokov

It’d been a few months, maybe more (or had it been less? Time passed so strangely in Neverland, it was hard to say), since Baelfire had been rescued by Captain Hook and the crew of the _Jolly Roger_. It didn’t take long for Hook to realize the boy was Milah’s son, technically his step-son by marriage, the very boy he and Milah had set out to find before her murder. But he hadn’t told Bae about that. Not yet. Not now, anyway, especially since the captain had been having less than step-fatherly stirrings for the young boy as of late.

At first, Hook didn’t know whether to hate Baelfire for being the spawn of the Crocodile and use him as a tool for revenge, or love him for being his late wife’s son and try to be a father to the boy. But the one-handed pirate soon realized that this boy was nothing like his father in anyway Hook could see. No, he was more like his mother: adventurous, artistic, courageous, and fiery in spirit. Yes, he was so much like Milah but also so very uniquely Baelfire. It was when Hook realized this – that he was neither the Dark One nor Milah, but utterly and perfectly _Bae_ – that the captain began to notice things.

They were little things at first, like the grace of his movements and the way he spoke as if he had wisdom beyond his years. Then the captain’s attention moved to very specific things about Baelfire, like the way only one corner his mouth curved up into smirk when he was talking to Hook but his entire face could light up with a grin when laughing with the crew. Hook liked to believe Bae’s little smirk was only reserved only for him, but that was preposterous. He also noticed the difference between the chestnut tones of Bae’s hair depending on whether they were shining brilliantly in the bright sun of day or glowing ethereally in the low, spilling light of the moon. He noticed the way the boy’s warm laugh rolled from his mouth, infecting those around him. The way his hazel eyes could be a cool liquid of sincerity and understanding one moment but blaze in an intense and fiery passion the next. The way his entire face shone when the wind blew his shaggy hair back, or the way he made the captain’s heart skip a beat when he’d look up at him from under his thick eyelashes.

Hook also began to notice less than appropriate things about Baelfire. Things his step-father and captain should not be noting nor paying attention to. Like the way Bae’s pants perfectly outlined his nicely-shaped bum or how just the sound of his voice made Hook have to adjust his leather trousers slightly. There were so many things about Bae that caught the captain’s eye and he found himself admiring the boy from the helm every day. His thoughts of the young crew member only growing less innocent by the day. It wasn’t long until Hook realized exactly what Baelfire was.

Bae was _beautiful_.

~

Time continued to pass at its agonizingly slow rate, as was the way in Neverland, and Captain Hook’s obsession for the teenager onboard his ship only grew. His thoughts were only of Bae’s face. At night, his dreams – or perhaps _nightmares_ was a better term for them – were of himself and the boy in the most intimate and heated of times. The captain would wake up in a sweat with his cock throbbing so painfully he’d have to take himself in hand to relieve himself, Baelfire in his thoughts and self-loathing in his gut.

Hook was at the helm one bright day, staring as Bae went about his business on deck, tending to sails or tying ropes. It did not surprise him when his mind began to slip away from him and into a daydream, thinking of the beautiful shaggy-haired lad in a much more private setting.

 

_Bae stands naked before his captain now, alone with him in the darkened captain’s quarters dimly lit only by a few flickering candles. The shadows dance about Bae’s skin, the orange glow of a flame highlighting only one side of his beautiful face and it is a breathtaking sight. Hook moves towards him and cups his face with his one good hand, pulling him close and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Within moments, their tongues are dancing together in an impassioned waltz and the captain’s moans come unabashedly from just the taste of his young love. Hook breaks the kiss and makes his way down Bae’s jaw and neck and collarbone, kissing and nipping where he sees fit. Slowly the pirate mouths his way down the boy’s smooth chest and goes to his knees. He gently takes Bae’s hardened member in his hand before wrapping his lips around it. He growls at the taste and savors the hiss of pleasure Bae makes. Normally, the captain is on the receiving end of this action, but for Bae? He gladly gets on his knees and gives fealty to the young man who has captured his heart._

_Hook moans as he bobs his head up and down on Bae, the boy’s fingers firmly tugging at his hair, his nails scraping over his scalp. The sound of Bae’s moans are nearly enough to get Hook off on their own. He sucks more eagerly with every sigh, every gasp. “Captain…Captain…Captain…”_

 

“CAPTAIN?!” Mr. Smee shouted, finally breaking Hook away from his daydream.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Captain Hook snapped angrily towards the man, his eyes flashing with a sharp fury and his cheeks subtly flushed beneath his scruffy dark facial hair. Smee suddenly backed off upon seeing the anger in his captain’s eyes.

“We-We were just wondering when you’d like to make port next, Cap’n,” the round man stuttered out. “We’re running dangerously low on supplies.”

“The next port we see, then,” Hook growled at his first mate. There were only a couple in Neverland, in tiny villages of lost souls that got trapped there over the years. Smee nodded before scurrying away and informing the rest of the crew, leaving Hook to his brooding.

Within a couple of hours, the crew of the _Jolly Roger_ had successfully sailed to their destination and the ship floated steadily at the docks. Hook made his way down from the helm as his crew ran off the ship and into town to drink and find easy women while there was still a couple hours of daylight left. As Hook walked down the docks, he heard footsteps coming up behind him and then a hand touch his arm.

“Hey, Captain!” Baelfire beamed as Hook turned to face him.

“Ahoy,” was all Hook managed to say and gave him a weak smile, the only thoughts racing through his mind were of the fact that Bae had touched him. He could still feel his hand’s impression on his arm. This was getting ridiculous.

“Where are you headed?” Bae asked, his voice chiming with more kindness than Hook would ever deserve.

“The pub, probably. I could use a drink,” the captain said honestly with a small, hesitant smile as he tried to ignore the way the slowly setting sun highlighted the shape of the boy’s face. Bae let out a small laugh that made the pirate’s heart soar.

“Of course,” Bae chuckled and, oh, the sound could make a lame man walk again. The young man shook his head with a smile that not even the purest saints deserved to see, and looked up at the captain from under his eyelashes, making Hook’s knees go weak. “I think I’ll go check out their fruit vendors while there’s still daylight.”

“All right,” Hook nodded with a wobbly smile, briefly wondering if Bae could see the stars that were surely in his eyes as he looked at the boy. “Be careful,” Hook tried to sound more like a concerned guardian and not a worried love-sick sap. The boy had been given a dagger for protection a while ago, but he didn’t know the ways of the sword yet.

“I will be,” Baelfire sang before running off towards the markets. Hook let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. Old gods and new, when had he become such a whelp?

The captain soon found himself in a stuffy bar, trying to drink away his self-hatred. It was loud and crowded and the rum wasn’t very good, but at least it was something. A few drunken women and a couple sailors offered themselves to him, but Hook only brushed them off. He was uncharacteristically not in the mood for a drunken romp in the sheets with a stranger. In fact, he hadn’t been “in the mood” since young Baelfire’s arrival on the _Jolly Roger_ , and Hook knew exactly why. Bae was the only person he wanted. The only person he craved.

And it disgusted him. Hook hated himself for being so infatuated with Bae, who was still a boy. He couldn’t be any older than sixteen, even with his time in Neverland. And on top of everything, he was technically his step-son. This was Milah’s boy – the boy they’d planned to rescue and raise together before her murder - and yet here he was, dreaming of bending Bae over his desk and fucking him blind. “Bloody pervert,” Hook mumbled to himself as he took another drink of his shitty rum.

A few drinks and a good buzz later, Hook walked - or maybe stumbled - back to his ship. It was night and the air had cooled significantly. He made his way back to the captain’s quarters and began undressing so he could try to get some sleep, provided his lustful mind actually allowed him any rest. He’d only removed his sword belt when there was a knock at his door.

“Aye,” was the only word the captain gave as permission for whoever it was to enter.

“Hey, Captain,” Hook heard his most favorite voice say after he heard the door open and close. He turned around carefully, although it still made him a little dizzy, to see Bae standing there with a wide smile. What was he doing here? A dream? Had he actually passed out in the bar and now his mind was plaguing him with unholy dreams again?

“Bae?” Hook questioned as the boy moved closer to him.

“I…got you a mango from the market,” Bae stated, handing the older man the oblong fruit. And was he blushing?

“Oh…Thanks,” Hook managed, taking the gift. He gave the boy a small smile, only one corner of his mouth curling upwards before he set the fruit on the table and shrugged off his coat, slinging it over the back of a chair.

“So,” Bae started again, looking down as he scuffed his shoe against the wooden floor of the cabin. “I was wondering if you could, uhm, teach me how to use a sword sometime?” he asked hesitantly, meeting the captain’s eyes. “I mean, the dagger works and everything, but I figure I should probably learn how to sword fight if I’m gonna be living with pirates for a while,” he smirked.

Hook blinked a couple of times, raising one eyebrow at the boy. “Yeah…sure,” he stated with a nod and an attempt at a smile. The idea of teaching Bae to sword fight sounded more than appealing. Nothing would make him happier than spending more time with the lad. “O-Of course.” The thought of the two of them practicing came into his mind, Bae sweating and breathing heavily from their practice, fire in his eyes as the captain pulled a new move on him and the boy ended up trapped in leather-clad arms. Seven hells, just being near Bae made it hard to breathe. How was he going to be able to teach him anything?

“Great! Thanks,” Bae grinned before a curious expression crossed his face. “Oh…Captain,” the lad giggled, moving closer to the older man. “You…have a hair sticking up,” he smiled, reaching up to smooth it back into place with a chuckle.

Hook inhaled sharply as Bae drew nearer and touched his hair. It was the smallest sensation, but it sent shivers all throughout his body and made him want to tremble. “There,” Bae stated surely and began to move his hand away, but the captain’s hand flew fast as lightning to catch the boy’s wrist before he could.

Bae gasped from the suddenness of Hook’s movements, his eyes widening slowly as the pirate pulled his hand closer to his face. “Cap--?” the boy started but stopped himself when Hook pressed his hand to his face, making him cup his scruffy cheek. The air between them suddenly grew thick and heavy, a certain pressure building like electricity between storm clouds. The captain closed his eyes, leaning his face into Bae’s soft hand. Bae stood completely still, allowing the older man to hold his hand in place as he watched in wonder. Hook inhaled deeply, turning his face slightly until his lips could press a firm kiss to the inside of Bae’s warm wrist.

A small, barely audible sound of pleasure escaped the back of Hook’s throat as he exhaled, his heated breath tickling the boy’s sensitive flesh. Slowly, the captain opened his eyes again, staring directly at Bae from under his dark eyelashes as he pressed another kiss to the inside of the younger man’s wrist, able to feel Bae’s pulse against his lips.

Bae breathed out a shaky ‘ _Oh_ ’, the captain’s eyes piercing his with an intensity he had never seen. This seemed to bring Hook back to reality. This wasn’t one of his perverted dreams. This was real. Real Bae who he probably just scared the hell out of with his drunken wrist-kisses. He wanted to apologize; to tell Bae he hadn’t meant it. That’d he’d been drinking and wasn’t thinking straight and he didn’t mean to scare him. But nothing came out. He only gazed, unmoving, at Baelfire, looking more than beautiful with that blush upon his cheeks.

“What was that for?” Bae finally broke the silence, though his voice was barely a hoarse whispers. Hook suddenly, and perhaps a bit forcibly, dropped Bae’s hand, releasing his grip by nearly throwing the boy’s hand down as if it scared him. He quickly turned away from Bae, hanging his head, ashamed.

“You should go,” Hook rasped, angry with himself for letting his emotions get away from him like that.

“No,” the boy started.

“ _Bae_ ,” his captain warned, his voice heavy and dark.

“I see the way you look at me, Captain,” Baelfire insisted, suddenly gathering his bravery. Hook’s breath caught in his throat. “When you think I’m not looking… At first I thought you looked at everyone like that, just observing your crew…but you don’t. It’s just me.” Bae paused, taking a small hesitant step closer to the man. “…Do you have feelings for me, Captain?”

“ _Bae_ ,” Hook tried again. That time his voice was not a warning, but a plea. A plea to drop the subject before it went too far. He still did not turn to face the boy. His head still hung low.

“ _No_ ,” Bae said again, more firmly, knowing the captain wanted him to leave. “We need to talk about this. _Do_ you have feelings for me, Captain?” he repeated. “Because if you do…you don’t have to be afraid of them. I have them for you too. I have for a long time now,” Baelfire stated bravely, head held high despite the pirate still not facing him.

Hook sighed, fighting an internal battle with himself. One half of him struggling to be a responsible adult and stop this madness and the other struggling to accept Bae’s words and be free to love him. “You’re…You’re too young to know that,” Hook tried. “You’re still just a kid.” He’d hoped that would deter Bae; make him angry and leave so at least Hook could say he did the right thing. It didn’t.

“I haven’t been a kid for a very long time, Captain,” Bae stated, unyielding with just the smallest hint of sadness lacing his voice. It broke Hook’s heart. He sighed, wondering how to respond to that. It was true, he knew. Bae hadn’t been able to really enjoy his childhood; forced to grow up and wisen much too soon, go through things no child should have to.

Hook had still said nothing when he felt Bae touch his shoulder. “Captain… Please…” Finally he turned to face Bae, his eyes blue eyes swimming with adoration and passion. Using his one good hand, he cupped the boy’s face, running his thumb over Bae’s bottom lip as their eyes blazed into one another’s. Finally, Hook gave into his heart and covered Baelfire’s lips with his own.

Their kiss was soft at first, gentle, careful. But when Bae moaned quietly, pressing himself firmly to Hook, applying more pressure with his lips, the captain couldn’t help but oblige him. Bae’s hands gripped the collar of his captain’s shirt and pulled himself closer to the man, eliciting a groan from him. Hook moved his hand to cup the back of Bae’s head, tilting it slightly for a better angle as his tongue traced the seam of the boy’s lips. Bae opened his mouth eagerly to the captain, his own tongue darting out to swim with Hook’s, making the man damn-near growl at the taste of him.

Baelfire had never kissed like this; he’d barely kissed at all. Just one quick, stolen peck from Morraine a lifetime ago. But kissing the captain, with so much passion and heat, it was unlike anything he’d ever felt. He could taste rum on the other man but he liked it. His heart soared as their tongues danced together, beginning to form a rhythm, little sounds of appreciation and pleasure escaping both of their throats.

Hook quickly became more enthralled, his lips becoming a bruising force against Bae’s as his head still questioned whether or not this was reality. His hooked arm wrapped around the boy’s middle tugging him forcefully closer, their breaths mingling together since neither of them were willing to part yet. Hook tugged at Bae’s lower lip, nipping at it lightly and savoring the sound of his whimper. He finally began pulling away, although Bae kept trying to pull him back.

“Bae,” Hook grunted against the eager boy’s mouth. “ _Bae_ ,” he repeated, finally pulling away and resting his forehead against Bae’s with his eyes still closed. They both were breathing heavily, the boy’s hot, sweet breath tickling Hook’s face in the best of ways. “If you…If you don’t go now, Bae… I won’t be able to stop,” the pirate admitted truthfully, cracking his eyes open enough to look into Bae’s beautiful brown ones. He let his hand furl so he could lightly trace the boy’s cheek with his knuckles.

“Maybe I don’t want you to stop,” Baelfire stated with burning certainty. That was enough for Hook. He growled as he tugged Bae to him again, his lips crushing against the younger man’s as his hooked arm slid down and slipped under Bae’s bum so he could lift him with ease. Bae let out a small squeak of surprise, but allowed the captain to do as he wished. He was soon carried to the grand bed and gently sat down on the edge of it so the captain was between his knees.

Hook let out strings of low moans as his tongue continued its incursion of Baelfire’s mouth. His hand and hook fiddled with the boy’s belts and shirt, nearly ripping some of the buttons off in his haste to undress his young lover. Finally, with a bit of help from Bae’s hands, they were able to pull his top off and toss it away. Hook let his good hand rake over Bae’s chest greedily, desperately needing to touch him, all of him. His hand moved lower down the boy’s stomach as they kissed, eventually reaching his pants so the captain could cup Bae’s hardening member over the fabric. Bae let out a delicious gasp of ‘ _Captain_ ’ and Hook broke from his lips to kiss down his jaw line and to his ear.

“Will you say my name, Baelfire,” the pirate rasped into the boy’s ear, his hand still moving over the cloth covering Bae’s cock.

“ _Hook_ ,” Bae breathed, though it almost sounded like a question. The captain smirked and pressed a kiss to the shell of the boy’s ear, tightening his grip on him.

“Killian,” he husked. “My real name is Killian.”

“Killian,” Bae repeated breathily, trying the name out and finding that he rather liked the feel of it on his tongue. “ _Killian_ ,” he moaned, snaking his arms around the captain’s neck and running his fingers through his hair.

Killian growled at the sound of his true name on Bae’s lips. He wanted to hear it more. To hear Bae moan it in the softest whispers of love, scream it in the wildest throws of ecstasy, and everything in between. The captain then kissed his way down Baelfire’s neck, sucking at his soft flesh when he desired, and moved down over his collarbone and chest, down his stomach and finally reached his pant line. Killian went to his knees and began unlacing Bae’s trousers and pulled them off, finding that Bae had already shucked off his boots.

Killian took a moment to take in the sight of Baelfire’s hardened manhood in front of him and looked up at the boy from under his eyelashes to see Bae waiting for the captain’s next move, eyes wide, face flushed, breathing shallow. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Slowly the pirate gripped Bae’s cock firmly, enjoying the hiss of pleasure the boy let out from having flesh-on-flesh contact. Even more delicious was the sound he made as Killian drug his tongue from the base to the tip of Bae’s cock before engulfing it fully in his mouth, somewhere between a whine and a mewl.

The captain growled as he bobbed his head up and down his love’s member, worshipping him the way he’d dreamt of for months now. Finally, Bae was his and he tasted better, felt better, than Hook could have ever imagined. He used his mouth and hand equally to pleasure Bae, the boy’s chorus of moans and soft cries of Killian’s name only increasing the pressure building in his own leather trousers. He sucked at Bae eagerly, using his lips, tongue, and just a little bit of teeth to show Bae how much he was wanted and needed.

“ _Killian!_ ” Bae called, a warning. The captain knew his love was close to the edge, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He wanted Bae, every bit of him. He sucked harder, moving his hand faster and soon Bae was crying out his name as he came, exploding hot inside Killian’s mouth.

Killian moaned, swallowing every bit of Baelfire, trying to memorize his taste. He finally pulled away, licking the rest of Bae’s member clean lazily before looking back up to him. Bae was staring at him with wide, dark eyes. It was clear that Hook was the only one to have ever done this for Bae, as he’d suspected, and it gave him a surge of pride.

Bae suddenly pulled Killian up to him, crushing his lips to the captain’s as they fell back onto the bed. Hook kissed back with just as much eagerness, a little surprised that Baelfire was so willing. There was nothing but their moans and heavy breaths filling the silent night air as Bae desperately grasped at the captain’s clothing. The boy tore at the older man’s vest and shirt until he was rid of them, Bae gasping at the feeling of Killian’s heated chest against his own. The laces of the pirate’s leather trousers were sought after next, Bae tugging at them until they were loosened enough to shimmy off. Killian sighed with pleasure and relief as his throbbing cock was finally free of its restraints.

Baelfire let his hand slide down Killian’s chest between them, his fingers running through the hair there before he finally found his prize, wrapping his warm palm around the captain’s cock, eager to give the man the same pleasure he’d received. Both Bae and Killian gasped together, Bae at the feeling of his older lover’s girth, and Killian from the shockwave of pleasure that coursed through his body at just the feeling of Bae’s warm hand around him.

Bae tightened his grip as his began moving his hand up and down the captain’s shaft, causing the older man to grunt and break from their breathy kisses to try to catch his breath. He looked down at the boy, beautiful even in the dim candlelight, knowing he was in love. Killian used his hook to very gently brush a strand of hair from Bae’s face, admiring him, taking in his every feature. He bent down to capture the boy’s lips again in a soft, slow kiss.

“I love you, Baelfire,” Killian breathed against his lips, his voice hoarse and rough with want but thick with sincerity.

Bae paused at the words, his whole body going frigid for a moment before he gently lifted his hand to the man’s chest and pushed him away enough to where he could see his face. Bae’s eyebrows furrowed together as he studied the captain’s blue eyes in the darkness. “Do you really mean that?” he asked, his heart racing and hoping it wasn’t just the rum talking.

“Yes,” Killian whispered, his hand cupping Bae’s cheek. “I have for a while now.” His eyes burned with sincerity as he bent down to kiss his love’s forehead, his lips trailing to kiss his brow, eye, and cheek. “You are my religion, my obsession,” Killian murmured between kisses, his lips going wherever they pleased, showering Bae with loving, slow pecks. “My soul, my sin, my everything,” he continued in soft, low tone. “You are my life, Baelfire, and I am in love with you.”

Baelfire felt his heart swell to the point that he thought it might burst at the captain’s words and loving kisses. He’d never been anyone’s anything before. Especially not someone’s _everything_. And he’d never been loved, at least not like this - not the way the captain loved him. The thought made him begin to feel tears pricking at his eyes. Quick to make sure Killian didn’t see them, he pulled the man down for another crushing kiss, wrapping his legs around the pirate’s waist. Bae bucked his hips upwards, earning delicious growls from his captain. His arms wrapped firmly around Killian’s neck as his mouth moved down the man’s scruffy jaw and to his ear where he pressed another kiss and darted his tongue out to play with the pirate’s single earring.

“Make love with me, Killian,” Baelfire whispered, a desperate plead. He’d never done this, but if there was anyone he wanted and trusted to do it with, it was his captain. Bae knew the basic mechanics of it, having lost any shred of ignorance he’d once had by living on a ship full of pirates. And if he was honest, thoughts of the captain had crept into his mind more than once when taking himself in hand. Bae was positive he wanted this, wanted Killian.

“ _Baelfire_ ,” the captain murmured, eager to give Bae everything he desired. Killian was Baelfire’s – wholly, completely, and only. He could only ever dream of Baelfire actually being his as well, but yet here he was, begging to be made love to.

Wasting no more time, Killian pulled away and reached into a drawer at his bedside, pulling out a small glass vile. He pulled the cork out with his mouth, spitting it out somewhere and poured a bit of the lubricant it contained onto his opposite forearm before setting it down and returning to Bae. He carefully applied the substance to Baelfire’s entrance, rubbing any extra over his own cock before positioning himself and leaning back down to kiss the boy’s mouth.

When Bae lifted his hips, signaling he was ready, Killian gently pushed himself into Bae. He heard the boy gasp as he entered him slowly and could feel Bae tensing. His hand quickly moved between their bodies to grip Bae’s re-hardened manhood. “Relax, my love,” he breathed into the young man’s mouth, his hand encouraging him to loosen. Killian felt Bae let out a breath and his muscles relax enough that he could continue pushing himself into him. The sheer heat and pressure of having Bae surrounding his cock made Killian’s eyes flutter backwards into his skull, a low growl ripping through his throat.

“Killian,” Bae whimpered, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him closer. Killian buried his face in the crook of Bae’s neck, pressing kisses there as the boy’s fingers threaded through his hair. The captain grunted as he began rocking them back and forth, pushing himself in and out of the beautiful boy he loved so much.

Hook let himself suck and nip at Baelfire’s soft flesh until he was sure there would be a lovely mark there the next day, reminding him that he hadn’t dreamed all this. Bae’s whimpers grew into fierce moans as he became more comfortable with the captain inside him, calling out his true name repeatedly. It was enough to drive Killian mad. “That’s a good lad,” the captain growled in his lover’s ear. He kissed his way all over Bae’s neck and collarbone and shoulder, savoring every inch of his smooth skin until he felt himself teetering on the edge of his release.

Moving his mouth back Bae’s, Killian tightened his grip on the boy’s cock and began pumping him faster in hopes that he could give Bae his second release of the night. His tongue plunged into Bae’s mouth, swallowing his love’s gasps of pleasure with everything he had until he was seeing stars. Killian’s stomach tightened and he came fast and hard inside Bae, his eyes squeezing shut as he called out the boy’s name. He could feel Bae coming beneath him and he forced his eyes open so he could watch. Baelfire coming completely undone before him was a beautiful sight - his whole body shuddering into release, skin flushed, hair mussed, chest heaving.

When they were both spent, Killian let himself collapse on top of Bae. He pressed lazy kisses to his face, head, and neck as they caught their breaths, Bae’s arms wrapping around the older man welcomingly. Killian felt the boy’s fingers thread through his hair and the couple laid just like that for a long moment, basking in the afterglow of their passions; holding each other in a warm embrace until they were ready to move again.

Killian slowly rolled off of Baelfire and moved to rest his head on the pillows, the boy quickly following him and settling into the captain’s arms, resting his head upon his chest. They were quiet for a long moment, Killian absently tracing patterns into Bae’s shoulder with his finger, drowsiness slowly starting to wash over him, while Bae ran his fingers through the captain’s chest hair and played with the charms of his necklace. Killian cracked his eyes open when he felt Bae press a kiss to his jaw and looked down to see a smiling Baelfire, resting his chin on his chest as he looked up the older man with shining eyes. Killian felt his own sleepy smile creep up at the sight and he chuckled.

“How do you feel?” the captain asked, a very brief moment of nervousness for the boy’s answer washing over him and causing him to pull Bae a bit closer.

“A little sore,” Bae admitted, shifting slightly. “But happy,” he added, his smile still bright. Killian breathed a small sigh of relief, one corner of his mouth curving upwards.

“I’m happy, too,” the pirate smirked. He brought his hooked hand out from where it rested behind his head and nudged the cool metal under Bae’s hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the boy’s fingers lazily, his eyes drifting closed again as he did so, unable see the look of wonder on Bae’s face as he watched his captain adore him. Bae moved his hand after a while so he could cup the man’s strong jaw, running his thumb over the stubble there curiously.

Killian cracked his eyes open again to see Baelfire staring at him with an intense look, his eyes swimming with hundreds of emotions behind them. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his young love.

“You said you were in love with me,” Baelfire said. He stated it as a fact, not a question. Killian only nodded, opening his eyes more to look at the beautiful, curious young man.

“Irrevocably so,” Killian said almost casually, though his eyes burned with sincerity. Bae felt himself blush, his eyes flicking away for a moment. No one’s ever been _in love_ with him before.

Bae’s eyes returned to meet Killian’s in an almost analytical gaze. “But I didn’t say it back,” he stated, studying his captain’s expression closely. Killian shrugged.

“You don’t have to,” the captain admitted. Bae was young; he didn’t expect the boy to be so ready to profess such feelings yet if he didn’t want to. Killian knew his feelings for Baelfire were unchanging. He could wait.

“I am, though,” Bae said after a short pause of silence. The captain quirked his eyebrow at the boy again. “…in love with you,” he added and he knew it was true. He’d known for some time now, he just didn’t know what to call it or how to voice it. Killian felt his heart swell, his smile growing wider as Bae added, “Wholly, deeply, and truly.”

The captain grinned as he lifted his hook to tuck it under Bae’s chin and bring him up for a long, sweet kiss. Bae didn’t _have_ to say that he loved him too, but it sure felt nice to hear it.

When they broke apart, the two settled into each other’s arms again, Killian’s eyes sliding closed with drowsiness. Whatever hang-ups the captain had had about he and Bae’s age gap before were gone now. All he felt was pure, true love between them. He hoped Milah would be proud of him, happy for finally finding her abandoned son and loving him and giving him a family. In that moment, he resolved to love Baelfire unconditionally and protect him to the best of his abilities. He pulled the boy just a little closer, feeling sleep begin to overcome him.

“Captain,” he heard Bae whisper distantly. Killian hardly stirred. “Killian,” the boy whispered again, poking the older man’s chest lightly. It seemed that his young love did not have sleeping in mind at the moment. The captain raised a sleepy eyebrow at him, moving his head slightly to peer at the boy through barely-opened eyes.

“ _Hmph?_ ” was the only sound Killian could muster as his eyes tried to focus on Baelfire, who appeared to be blushing slightly.

“Could you…,” the boy paused, looking down a moment to gather his courage as his cheeks turned brighter in the light of the dying candles. He started again, “Could you…kiss me some more?” he asked, nervously toying with the captain’s necklace.

Killian smirked. Even in his sleepy state, how could he possibly deny such a request? He blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes, forcing himself awake so he could fulfill Baelfire’s desires. “As you wish, m’love,” Killian murmured, his accent rough and thick as he rolled over and on top of Baelfire, pressing his lips to the boy’s again.

His kisses were soft and warm and loving. Killian nipped at Bae’s bottom lip before moving to press his lips to other parts of his love’s face, down his jaw, and to his neck. The captain’s lips traveled over his arms and palms and fingers. He kissed over his collarbone, chest, and stomach, hips and lower still, trying to give Baelfire every ounce of love and affection he deserved. Killian belonged to Baelfire now, he knew. Body, mind, heart and soul. He was Bae’s and he’d never be able to deny his beautiful love anything. Killian smirked against Bae’s skin as his lips wandered wherever they pleased about his body, the thought of sleep now far from his mind.


End file.
